What is Stanford Pines Watching on the Tele?
by gravityfalls456
Summary: My first "series!" Again, like with the last story, this is not to be taken seriously. Non- explicitly explicit content, which makes plenty of sense. Again, there is not "Complete Donkey Crap" category on here, which is stupid. Spoiler- read this portion after reading story: If anyone wants I will post another short chapter on the hang gliding incident. That will probably be better


The sun was baking the ground of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and everything that rose from it, as twins Dipper and Mabel Pines sat in their shared bedroom in the attic of their Great Uncle Stan's house.

"There's gotta be something to do around here," Mabel complained.

"Yeah," Dipper glanced at the clock; 1:48 PM., there were still a good 5 hours of 90+ degree heat outside, and the two had not the slightest clue of what to do.

It was a Sunday, so the Shack was closed. The two had brought a few board games, Dipper some books, and Mabel knitting supplies among other small things, though those things had run out fairly quickly, and now they were left with nothing to do. Unless Dipper wanted to play Battleship with a cheating Mabel for a hundredth time.

"I guess, watch TV?" Dipper said in an unsure tone, as if asking Mabel if she approved.

"Sure, but I bet there's nothing on worth watching!" Mabel gambled. The two made their way down stairs to the TV room, fixing themselves in their great uncle's large arm chair.

Dipper turned on the TV, it was on channel 69. Dipper and Mabel both knew what their summer care taker watched on that channel, so Dipper quickly changed. As usual, there was nothing on worth watching, with the lone exception being Billy Mays. They watched that commercial for the fast and easy way to clean your rectum after creating excrement in the lou. Dipper shut the TV off, but not before returning to channel 69 so Stan could do what he did on that channel. The two children watched him every night do this, they hadn't the slightest clue what it was called or why he did it, but it was amusing. Dipper sometimes got excited by what he saw on the TV, he didn't know why. Mabel didn't seem to have the problem, but he always seemed to form a bulge in the front of his pants. Dipper felt as though he always needed to do something about this bulge as well, but wasn't sure what.

Later that night, after lying around the Shack trying desperately not to be bored to death, doing such things as creating makeshift hang gliders and jumping off the roof of the Shack, the two went upstairs into the bathroom where they hid out and watched Stan do what he did in front of the TV. Stan turned the TV on, and it was on the channel it had been left on previously. Stan sighed and sat down on his chair. Mabel stared seemingly blankly at the scene, but Dipper was watching the TV intently. Dipper was very curious as to what Stan was doing, but didn't dare ask him because he felt it might be something private. Dipper felt that bulge in his pants, this one was stronger than the ones in the past; he felt very strange.

"Mabel, why do I get this bulge when I watch that?" Dipper asked with the least amount of embarrassment. He felt good in a strange sort of way, but felt like he still needed to do something about the lump.

Mabel's eyes went wide when she saw and heard this. It wasn't like Dipper to be so assertive when it came to such personal aspects of life. She knew well why this happened since the body swapping incident, Stan had explained all about this and much more while she was in Dipper's body. He had explained that the only way to satisfy this was to have "sex" with a woman. But he also said that this was only for adults.

Mabel started to get a tingly feeling deep inside her as well, but she quickly turned it away. She knew doing that would be wrong, despite being curious as to what it would feel like.

"Just stop watching that stuff and it will go away I think," Mabel told Dipper.

"Oh, ok," Dipper said, sounding disappointing in a way.

"It's time to go to bed anyway," Mabel said, and got up and went to bed quickly as if she didn't want anything more to do with Dipper's pant bump. Dipper silently closed the door and peeped back through the hole. Stan had stopped what he was doing, and turned the TV off. With this Dipper also went quickly to bed, not wanting Stan to know he was up this late. 

* * *

**If anyone wants I will write a sequel for this on the hang gliding incident. In fact, if I start writing it it is bound to turn into a separate story altogether. Personally I think it is a better story line than this, but this is just meant to be silly anyway. Thanks!**


End file.
